Weasley's Girl
by SeatedQueenintheSky
Summary: Alaina Wood had always been around them, being friends with the twins came in the deal, but no one thought that there would be two in love with her. When one loses his way, the other is there to sweep her off her feet. But when that one disappears, the other is there to help her cope. Either way, she'll always be a Weasley's Girl. Percy/OC Fred/OC


I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters within the series. I do own Wood's little sister and his balls. Because Oliver Wood is totally porn star. Hehehe. Enjoy!

**Weasley's Girl**

_By SeatedQueenintheSky_

Alaina really hated being obvious. Sitting in the transformed Great Hall by herself as others danced around happily was as obvious as it got apparently. She supposed she had her brother, Oliver Wood, to blame. Oliver had made it sure to let everyone know his sister was off limits before heading off to reserve for Puddlemere United. If there was one thing Oliver cared about more than Quidditch, it was his sister. Sighing, she weighed her head on her hand and glanced about the ball.

There were the Weasley twins living it up with Angelina Johnson, her own friends, Katie and Alicia, were dancing away with two Durmstrang boys. She would have thought someone would have asked her too the ball. Sure she wasn't stunning or anything, but she was pretty and there were three schools here for Merlin's sake. At that moment, Alaina would have been okay with Snape asking her to dance. But no, she was sitting alone, sipping pumpkin juice and grumbling to herself. The Scottish girl was nearing the edge of her rope, at the end being the time where she repeatedly beat her head against the table, when a voice signaled her out.

"Excuse me, Miss?"

Alaina jumped and turned to see Percy Weasley, hand outstretched. She didn't understand for a moment. Why was Percy talking to her. She had no problem with it of course, she had had a crush on him since her second year. They uptight Weasley just did something for her. But she was Fred and George's best friend, which obviously made them enemies. Right? She stared at his hand, eyebrow raised.

"Would you care for a dance, Miss Wood?" Percy asked, pushing his horn-rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose. Alaina could feel her tale-tell blush rising up on her cheeks as she took the proffered hand and followed the once Head Boy to the dance floor.

She could feel the twins watching her, as well as a lot of others, but she didn't care. She had been teased restlessly for years about having a crush on the pompous Percy Weasley by the twins. She was immune to anything anyone was saying about the pair. Her face had to be a tomato, that's why he was staring at her with his small smile. He was trying to bite back the laugh that was sure to erupt at any moment. She let her eyes wander up to the older wizard, and he winked at her, giving her a pretentious smile. Shyly, she averted her eyes, before finding his again.

He led the dance effortlessly, talking about his work at the Ministry and how happy he was to be there. Alaina listened to him, enraptured.

The end of the night came faster than Alaina wanted it too, and with that came the end to her time with Percy. The Weasley boy took the time to walk her up to Common room, and Alaina couldn't believe she was in the company of such a gentleman.

"You know Miss Wood, I've always found you quite beautiful," Percy said quietly, his ears turning a shade of bright red, as they reached the Fat Lady. Alaina's eyes widened and she too could feel her face changing colors. Then she felt lips upon her own. Percy Weasley was kissing her. Really kissing her. Percy Weasley! She responded in kind, wrapping her arms about his neck.

Finally the two broke apart and Percy grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, that was-"

"Brilliant," Alaina cut him off with a grin.

"Owl me," he whispered. "I'll be here for the next challenge as a judge, but still."

Nodding her head of brown curls, Alaina bit her lip as he kissed her forehead. He whispered his goodnight and walked away, leaving the dazed witch to waltz through the portrait hole and up the stairs to her dorm.

**: - - - :**

Alaina sat on the stairs with Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny as the row continued below them.

"I thought you would be proud! I'm the only one in this rotten family that's made something of himself and you chalk it up to the Ministry wanting to spy? To Spy? On you? You who has no ambition, whatsoever!"

"No ambition you say? I'm the one who raised you to be who you are! You wouldn't be here if it weren't for my ambition!" Arthur yelled back at his son.

"Ever since I began at the Ministry, I've had to work to get out of your overbearing shadow! You come home and complain of not having money! Well there's a reason why we're so poor! If you actually worked, you could be the head of your office! And if you continue to follow Dumbledore, you'll just fall more into the rut of it all!" Percy replied his voice growing louder with every sentence. Alaina glanced at her friends and noticed the twins tense and stiff stances. She grabbed Fred's hand trying to calm him down. He glance back at her and gave her hand a small squeeze.

"What's Albus got to do with any of this?"

"He's got everything to do with this! He's mental, and you're an idiot for believing him and his claims! He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is not back! And the old man knows it!"

"You watch your mouth, Percival Weasley!"

"He's going down, and your going to take the whole family down with you! But not me. I know where my loyalties lie, and that's with the Ministry. If you lot are going to be traitors then I think it's best we go our separate ways and say our goodbyes now. I won't be associated with the riff," Percy said before heading to the stairwell.

His eyes looked over his siblings, each one glaring at him, before landing on Alaina. Her hazel eyes were watery as she stared at him. His blue eyes flicked down to her hand, tightly grasping Fred's, before he strode pass the lot of them. Alaina let go of Fred's hand and ran after the red head, another watching her go with a scowl. She caught the boy in the middle of packing.

"Perce, don't do this," she said quietly. He continued his packing as if he hadn't heard her. She moved forward, almost launching herself at his back. She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, and he stiffened. Laying her head against his back, she spoke again. "Percy, things are just rough right now, and I'm sure you didn't mean anything you said. All you have do is apologize. I'm sure everything will be alright. Don't leave."

Percy turned around in the girls arms and looked down at her. She was still beautiful, with bouncy curls and bright eyes, this last year doing nothing to damage her. They had been dating ever since the Yule Ball and the wizard was sure, absolutely positive, that it was love. Percy hugged the girl back, burying his face in her hair taking in her scent. Chocolate, coffee, and mint. He breathed deep before pulling away.

"I meant everything I said, Lanie. Every word. I'm not going down with this ship. You would be smart to distance yourself from them as well. Dumbledore, Potter, and _them,_" the man said looking at her. "Come stay with me until term starts. It's your last year, so then you'll graduate and we can move in together. I can pull some strings, get you a job in the Ministry. We can be together."

Alaina stared up at Percy in disbelief. Her brows furrowed as she backed up. "What are you saying, Percy?"

"Lanie, I'm only trying to see you on the right path. Their all bad influences, especially on you. Just come with me and you'll never have to-" Percy was cut off by the sharp sting of Alaina's small hand against his cheek. He looked at her his jaw set. "I see." With a wave of his wand, all his bags gathered and followed him out of his bedroom door.

Alaina's chest heaved, her eyes looking back and forth as she realized what just happen. Quickly, she made her way down the stairs and caught him door.

"Percy, don't" she said, tears falling down her cheeks as she grabbed his arm. The boy glared down at her with such intensity that the girl ran into a wall when he shrugged her off. He looked so mean. She didn't know he could look so mean.

"If you didn't realize, we're not together anymore. It would seem your too immature for someone of my standing." He continued to stare down at her through a haze of red. She obviously didn't love him if she was going to side with the traitors. Did she not realize he was trying to help her? The tears were pouring down her cheeks as she slid down the wall. He almost broke.

Almost.

"You arsehole! What did you do?" Fred yelled, running over to the girl and kneeling by her. Percy barely spared his brother a glance a s he turned and walked out the door.

**: - - - :**

Seventh year, N.E.W.T's, O.W.L's, and an insane bitch named Umbridge. Alaina usually didn't curse, not even in her mind, but she couldn't help herself with this woman. Having taken George's place on the Quidditch team, she was busier than ever. Fred could tell. He approached her in the common room, hands rubbing her shoulders after a rough practice. She grinned and relaxed into the massage.

"We have a D.A. Meeting tonight, you know," Fred said with a grin. He was enjoying the meetings and the time getting to know his old captain's little sister. He had always been aware of her, but with Oliver's looming threat of death and then his prat of a brother's invasion, he hadn't really had the chance to do anything about his awareness.

"I know. I don't think I wanna go," she moaned, with a half grin. "Being a Beater is more tiring than it looks you know."

"Yes, I do know. It's my position, remember? " he said with a quick poke. Then he frowned and leaned over, very close to her face. "Why don't you want to come to the meeting? It makes me feel like you don't want to spend time with me, love." When her face flushed bright red, Fred grinned.

"Well, if you insist-"

"I do," Fred replied before she could say more. Hopping over the side of the couch, he lay down with his head in her lap. Absentmindedly, she ran her thin fingers through the orange fringe that was his hair.

"Have you heard f-from Percy?" she asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

Fred's nose scrunched in disgust for the boy. "Why do you care? Didn't he leave you?" When she stopped the ministrations she had been doing, he realized that what he said came out a lot harsher than he had meant it to be. He looked up with a quick apology and smiled softly as he felt her fingers running through his hair again. "No, we haven't heard from him. Are you coming over for Christmas?"

"Nice change of subject," Alaina replied with a wry grin. "I suppose I am. Oliver's still hung up with Puddlemere and mum and dad are on vacay so…."

"So you'll join me then," Fred interjected with a grin that faltered for a bit. "Er… I mean us. With the family. And Harry and Hermione."

"Alright, Mr. Christmas, come on. We've got a meeting to attend," Alaina said with an eye roll, pushing the tall boy off her lap.

**: - - - :**

"You two have been avoiding each other since Christmas. It was a tiny kiss, Freddie. No where near the snog you should have given her," George said as they worked on their Patronuses back to back.

Fred flinched at the mention of Alaina, and glanced to where the younger Wood stood with Loony Lovegood trying to produce her own patronus. Luna's silver rabbit hopped around the two and they giggled as it cuddled up to Luna. Alaina smiled and flicked her wand once more, and this time more than a wisp of a came out.

"She's got it," Fred whispered, watching her excited face as she watched the silver sparrow fly around her and her partner. The biggest grin was on her face as Harry walked by congratulating the two and going on teaching the rest of us. Her gaze followed, sparkling with the happiness the bird was giving off, and landed on Fred. They stared at each other for a spell, before she blushed and looked away. Fred grinned and tried again to produce a corporal patronus, this time with a specific beater on his mind.

Then came the rumbling. Everyone stopped what they were doing, their eyes looking to the entrance. And suddenly there was a hole in the wall and that ugly pink toad was there, looking at them all.

**: - - - :**

"Ow, ow, ow," Alaina hissed in pain as Fred took her hand softly in his. He had rubbed the paste Hermione had given him on her hand as he read over the words that were there in her neat small handwriting.

_I Must Not Support Lies. _

Fred shook his head, softly kissing her bandaged hand, before looking up at Alaina's furiously blushing face with a small smile. "Is that better?" he whispered. Alaina nodded and whispered a quick thank you as Harry and George walked up. The four watched as a younger student walked out of the Great Hall, rubbing his hand and crying.

"Freddie, what with Dumbledore gone…"

"Reckoning a bit of mayhem, Georgie?

"I believe we've learned all we could here at dear old Hogwarts, Freddie."

"That we have. Time to test our talents in the real world."

The twins looked at each other and, with Harry and Alaina looking on, they grinned.

**: - - - :**

Commotion led most of the N.E.W.T students down to the Great Hall. Fireworks lit up in their eyes as they started cheering. Books clutched to her chest, Alaina slowly felt a smile curl her lips as she shook her head. There was Weasley twins written all over this.

"Alaina!" came a shout from above her.

The girl looked up and saw Fred zooming down. Before she could ask anything, as in what were he and George up to now, her head was pulled forward and her lips connected with Fred's. She stood shocked before kissing him back soundly, dropping her books and wrapping her arms around his neck. A noise of congratulations rose around them. Fred pulled back slightly, his forehead resting against hers.

"I'll see you soon," he said with one more kiss to her lips. He grinned and winked at her before zooming back into the air with his brother.

"See you soon," she replied after he was gone.

"Farewell Hogwarts, you have been so good to us," Fred cried out, with another wink back to his girl. She smiled as George continued.

"And remember, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes opens this summer!"

And with one last shout of fireworks, they were gone.

**: - - - :**

Alaina sat curled into Fred's side in the flat above the shop, quietly reading. Fred looked down at her with a grin. He had no idea how she could make glasses, sweats, and a messy topknot look sexy, but she did. He watched as her nose scrunched in confusion and she flipped a page back to figure something out. Now seemed like the right time. Slowly he stretched his arms above his head and stood feeling his back pop, and let the girl fall to her side on the couch.

"Fred!" Alaina said a glare on her face, as she fixed her reading glasses and then proceeded to glare up at her boyfriend. He grinned and looked at her over his shoulder.

"Yes, dear?" he asked innocently.

"What the hell?"

"I couldn't deal with your weight anymore. What have you been eating?" he asked with a cheeky smile.

Jumping up, with hazel eyes flashing, the young potions intern grabbed her wand. "What did you say?"

Fred smirked and headed for the door quickly.

"Fredrick Weasley!"

"Love have you noticed your hair is looking exceptionally dry. Greasy too, oh and don't get me started on your face," he called back to her. He heard her cry of frustration and apperated to the shop below. George ginned at his twin as he tried to fix his appearance. He took a deep breath just as she came into the shop.

"Where did he go?" came her screech of fury. She finally found him in the center of store, surrounded by customers who looked on with curiosity.

"You prat," she hissed. " You think I won't do anything just because there are witnesses." Fred's grin got wider as she stood straighter. Then all of a sudden it dimmed to a soft smile. "Why are you smiling? You have explaining to do." Her wand was pointed at him now. Distantly he could hear George chuckling as he swallowed.

"Your beautiful," he started and she looked at him as if he had gone mental. "Even when your not trying to be, like now. All decked out in study clothes. I have no idea how you make that look sexy, but you do. I don't think I could imagine a day of not being with you. You're my rock _and _my hard place and I love being stuck in between." Fred paused, watching the girls confusion with happiness. "If there was any way possible, you would be my patronus. I know because you light up all the darkness that's surrounding us right now. Your laugh rings in my head hours after you've stopped. This may seem rushed and hurried because of the world outside, but looking at you and knowing you and being near you makes up my resolve. First year would have been a good time for this, except we were only eleven. With you, it always feel like the exact time to do something. You're my anchor, even if when I'm with you it's like flying on the fastest broom in the world a million miles in the sky."

Grinning again, Fred took a small red velvet box out of his pocket, all the while taking measured steps towards Alaina. As he slowly knelt, realization hit the girl like a tidal wave. Her wand fell from her hand, as it raised with it's twin to her mouth, both shaking as they covered it. Tears blurred her vision as he spoke again.

"I want to wake up everyday, look at your face, and know that if I aggravate you, your not going to walk out. I want to be able to tease you everyday. I want to rub it in everybody's face that I've got the best woman in the entire world. That your all mine. So," Fred said a little breathlessly. "Alaina Michelle Wood. Will you do me the honor of becoming a Weasley? _My _Weasley?" His grin fell for the first time as he gulped and waited for her answer.

Alaina stared at the ring. It had to be an heirloom, it was so old looking, but she loved it. The oval shaped diamond with peach colored gems inlaid around it. She let her gaze flick back up to Fred. He looked so scared and she couldn't fathom why. Then like an idiot she giggled, she hadn't answered yet. She lowered her shaking hands as the tears finally poured over her lids and onto her cheeks as she launched herself at the redheaded wizard.

Cheers erupted around them as he kissed her softly and slid the ring onto her finger.

**: - - - :**

Molly Weasley was happier about this proposal than the one that had taken place before it. She could handle Lanie a lot better than she could handle Fleur. Christmas at Burrow that year was jam packed with their family and friends and nobody could get over Fred's proposal. Ginny, Hermione, and Tonks flocked around Lanie to see the ring. The girl's cheeks stayed continually stained as George teased her and Fred (who took it good naturedly and in stride).

It was then that the damper came.

Everyone was seated at the table, eating, laughing and in Alaina and Fred's case falling more in love. He took her left hand in his as he drink some of his juice and listened to Charlie's latest tale of dragon keeping. Everyone stopped moving though as they heard Molly from the kitchen.

"Oh! Percy! My dear boy! What are you doing here?"

Everyone at the table froze as Molly came through with Percy at her side and the Minister for Magic behind them. Everyone stared warily at the 'lost Weasley' and he shifted uncomfortably. Fred put an arm around his fiancée as he stared at his older brother, squeezing her hand to reassure himself more than her.

Percy didn't hug his mother back as she squeezed him, but he did burn a hole into Alaina's hand with his eyes. His jaw tightened as he spoke formally, introducing the Minister and saying hello to the rest of his family with out a bit of emotion. The minister got straight to the point, taking Harry out for a walk in the garden, leaving Percy with his family. The twins blank stares turned to glares as their mother invited him to sit down.

The table was quiet, except for Molly's rambling about things that had happened and the way Percy looked. "Oh, Percy! Did you hear? Fred proposed to Lanie not to long ago," Molly said with pride, not seeing her future daughter-in-law slink down in her seat a bit. Fred squeezed her hand again and met Percy's gaze with a hard glare. "Oh Fred, tell him the story. It's quite the story to hear back."

"Mother, I don't want to hear the story. I can see they are together," Percy said, annoyance leaking into the man's voice. Alaina stared down at her plate as if it were extremely interesting while pulling her hand away from Fred and hiding it in her lap.

"So Alaina, I hear your interning at St. Mungos. An Alchemist, I believe?" he asked looking to her and waiting for her nod. It came after a moment. Percy nodded and continued the awkward conversation. "It's a very practical job. Sure to suit you stren-"

"Why don't you ask about Freddie and I, Perce?" George cut in, seeing that Alaina was getting more and more uncomfortable as time passed.

Percy looked away from his ex and cleared his throat. "How are you then?"

"Better than you," Fred snapped, sending a spoonful of mashed parsnips in Percy's direction. They landed just below his chin.

"Rightio, Fred. We've got a business, you've got a fiancée. What do you have, Perce? The Minister?" George added throwing more food.

"Fred! George!" Molly yelled. Another spoonful of food flung in Percy's direction. "Ginny!"

Alaina stood abruptly. "Excuse me," she said quietly before swiftly turning and leaving the table. Fred and Percy watched her go, each with a different emotion clouding their eyes. Fred turned back before Percy and caught where his gaze was. Growling, he began to stand from the table just as an entire bowl of parsnips landed on Percy's head. For a beat it was quiet and then there was a roar of laughter from all the Weasley children as Percy stormed out the door with Molly behind him.

**: - - - :**

Fred found his fiancée in his childhood room, sitting on the bed and wringing her hands together. He sat beside her quietly, not saying anything. Slowly she leaned over, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Do you still love him?" Fred asked quietly. He felt the tears on his shoulder as she shook her head.

"Not in the way I used too," she said just as softly. "I just don't understand why he's doing this. Why can't he just suck it up and admit he was wrong?"

"Weasley Pride, nothing like it," Fred replied with a chuckle as he laid them down on the bed. He stared into her eyes, his face completely serious. "It's okay if you do, you know. I'm not going to hate you and it'll never change the way I feel about you. Just because I hate him doesn't mean you have too."

She nodded and snuggled closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. With a sigh, they slowly drifted off to sleep.

**: - - - :**

"Honey, you look beautiful," Andrea Wood said, her hands on her daughters shoulders. Alaina sighed and tried to steady her shaking hands.

"Mummy," she said softly hearing the tremble in her voice as well, "I'm scared."

"Oh, my Darling little girl. If you love him, then there is absolutely no need for fear," she said with a smile before adding, "And don't forget what daddy always said."

"Love and Courage go hand in hand," the two women said together, quoting the late Edgar Wood.

"Lanie, are you ready? The rest of us are ready," Oliver called softly before sticking his head into the dining room. "Wow. Lanie, you look.." the Quidditch star stopped and sniffed manly before saying something about having to use the loo real quick. Alaina and Andrea laughed at Oliver's manly antics and Andrea kissed her daughters forehead before leaving the girl to wait for her brother.

Alaina tried to cool her nerves by taking long deep breaths. Finally, Oliver returned, his eyes red and a bit puffy. She grinned at him, and he chuckled once before shrugging.

"Your beautiful Lanie," he said with another sniff as he hugged her. "Beautiful." Lanie smiled at the older boy and took his arm, smoothing a hand over the simple lace gown she wore once more. She grabbed the black and white bouquet from the kitchen table and looked out the window. Hermione and Ginny were already in place, as were Fred, George and Lee. She giggled a bit as she watched George try to fix his twins bowtie.

With another deep breath, she looked at Oliver who led her to the door and down the aisle. She would have laughed out loud if she had seen the difference between the two sides of the wedding. A lake of red versus dark brown hair on the other side. But she didn't , she only had eyes for one person that day and he was staring right back at her.

Fred's face lit up as he saw the love of his life. He wanted to remember her like this forever. This moment, it was as if he were seeing her for the first time. Her face, her body, the way she glowed. She finally reached him and Oliver placed his sisters hand into his best mates hand. Fred nodded slightly to his former captain, but didn't take his eyes off of the girl in front of him.

"Lanie your beautiful," he whispered, his voice cracking just a bit. He watched as her trademark flush spread over her cheeks and her eyes teared up.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Mr. Weasley," she replied fixing his bowtie. He smiled thankfully at her and they both chuckled a bit before turning to the official.

"Friends and family, we are gathered here today…."

**: - - - :**

"Fred! I'm going!" Alaina yelled grabbing her wand.

"No, your not!" Fred roared back.

"Yes, I am. Get over it! Your not leaving this house without me!"

"Yes you are! I mean.. Yes I am! Lanie please. Please," Fred's hands found their way to her face grasping her cheeks lightly. "Please, don't do this."

"Fred, I'm not letting you go by yourself," she said quietly, her voice shaking as a tear escaped her eye. Said eyes searched his with such intensity that he wanted to look away. "I'm going."

Sighing, Fred smiled and leaned down. "Why couldn't I have married a Slytherin. You would have sent me in and ran for your own life," he said his forehead against hers. She looked into his eyes and smiled back.

"Stop stalling and kiss me already."

And he did just that.

**: - - - :**

"Fine! I'll say goodbye now then and-"

"Am I too late? Has it started? I only just found out so I- I-" Percy Weasley froze as he stared at the rest of his family. In the back ground Fleur asked about little Teddy. Lupin stuttered out a reply the tension in the room getting to him. Percy stared at his family, his eyes moving over each one till they landed on Alaina who stood by Fred's side, his arm around her in their last moments of peace.

"I was a fool!" he roared, making her jump slightly. He knew they were all there, but his eyes stayed on her as he apologized. "I was an idiot! I was a pompous prat! I was a- a-"

"Ministry-loving, family-disowning, power-hungry moron." Fred finished for him. Percy's eyes flickered to his brother, back to Alaina, and back to his brother as he swallowed.

"Yes, I was!"

"Well you can't say fairer than that," Fred said leaving his wife and holding out a hand for Percy to shake. Percy slowly felt a smile make its way up his face. Fred was pushed away to have Molly there. Looking to his dad, Percy apologized to him and the man ran to follow his wife's example. Tears fell from his eyes, but he quickly mopped them away as he explained how he got there to George. His eyes kept flickering back to her, however. She hadn't said a word the entire time. Her arms were wrapped about herself as if she were trying to hold herself together.

Distantly he heard George but he didn't move. He swallowed still staring at her. Her eyes met his blue ones, searching for something. Fred shoved him a bit and he fell forward closer to her. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Fred talking to their mom about something dealing with Ginny. He turned his gaze back to Alaina who stood stock still.

"Lanie…" he said, running his tongue over his lips. "I'm sorry-" He didn't finish for the fact that Alaina had launched herself at him, and was squeezing him tightly.

"You prat," she whispered as he moved to hug her back. "I'm sorry is defiantly not going to cut it, so you better stay alive." Percy's breath became ragged as he held back more tears and squeezed her tightly to him.

**: - - - :**

Somehow she had gotten out of the room. Ginny was off fighting somewhere, Fred was doing his best to protect his wife from everything, and she was bleeding. Percy glanced at her again as he saw the Minister. He saw her send a bolder at a couple of death eaters and smiled slightly.

"Hello Minister!" Percy bellowed. "Did I mention I'm resigning?" He threw a transfiguration spell at Thicknesse and the man fell to the ground clawing at his chest.

"Your joking Perce! Your actually joking Percy…" Fred called, letting down his guard. Alaina had stopped too, grinning at the two brothers. Neither one saw the crumbling rocks. "I don't think I've heard you joke since you were-"

In one moment he was staring at the grinning face of his brother, the next he was over Alaina as she screamed and tried to get to Fred, protecting her from the falling rubble. She pounded at his chest, tears streaming down her cheeks.

**: - - - :**

Alaina blinked slowly as she threw back another shot of fire whiskey. It was May second, four years later and as usual Percy sat to the side with a water and watched his widowed sister-in-law get sloppy pissed and make sure she got home okay. But something was different tonight.

"Per-Percy," she moaned looking to the man with a furrowed brow. He moved closer, clutching her elbow so she didn't fall off the bar stool. "Wh-what happened t-to us?"

Her hand was on his chest, slowly curling into a fist only to uncurl, relax and start the cycle over again. Gently she laid her head on his chest, scooting closer to him. He swallowed hard, trying to think around the fog that was her smell. Chocolate, coffee, and mint. It was better than he remembered.

"P-Percy, t-t-take me-me home," she whispered. Standing her up, Percy put an arm about to waist to keep her standing upright. Making his way to Rosmerta's fireplace, he smiled and nodded to the barkeep as she mouthed the word 'Tab.' He flooed the two of them back to the flat above the shop. Guiding the almost sleeping girl to the bedroom, Percy looked around.

"W-wait here. I'll b-be back," she muttered, stumbling to a room off the side of the bedroom.

Percy yawned as he sat on the bed. He would wait until he got her settled in and then he would go back to his own flat. It had been a long day, and he was tired.

"Percy?" Alaina asked, moving towards the bed. She was dressed in an oversized blue sweater with a yellow 'F' on it. One of his mums sweaters for Fred, he knew. The man smiled softly, jumped up and helped her to the bed. After making sure she was tucked in, he kissed her forehead and turned to leave. A small hand wrapped around his wrist and he jumped slightly, turning back to look at the petite girl with red-rimmed eyes.

"Stay, Percy. Please?" she whimpered.

Percy sighed, the right answer on his lips. But he knew the second before he answered he wasn't going to say it.

"Alright, Lanie," he replied, slipping off his shoes and climbing into the bed. What was wrong with him. He wasn't masochistic, but yet here he was in the bed that his sister-in-law had shared with his brother. He couldn't help it. It was Lanie.

Alaina turned and snuggled into his chest, sighing contentedly. Percy put rested his chin on top of her head as he wrapped his arms around her slender figure. Yes there was no way he could ever do right with her in the picture.

**AN**

So I hope you enjoyed this extra long one shot. This is seriously like the longest one shot I have ever written. But I do hope you enjoyed Weasley's Girl as much as I enjoyed writing it. I've already decided that there's going to be a companion piece called Don't Close Your Eyes. It's based off the song of the same title, so if you listen to it, I bet you could tell me what that ones going to be about. Anyways, ConstructCrit welcome, Flames not, Reviews are food!


End file.
